Advu the lopunny.
Advu is the ruler of planet jade and the wife of natodames. She usually used to be the Royal guard for jack hammer, but until his death, she stopped working for him. Biography Advu was born near a villian planet named planet wapiti. Her parents were wanted criminals and they would enjoy stealing valuable stuff from merchants. Just until that dark day, Advu was sent a letter that she will be sent to a foster home after her parents got executed. She refused and then she was forced anyway. She then was adopted by the Undertale army where she was abused by the members and was almost killed by the fish soldier. Then she had enough and ran away from them, hoping to never see them again. Pas she ran away, there was an attack on planet jade. The snitten army had attacked her planet and she was the new ruler. She broke in during the attack and hid somewhere. After the attack ended, the person leading the army Natodames made amends with advu and agreed in a marriage with her. But then he was corrupted and Advu was turned into a pixit. She then was sent to the pixel universe and everyone thought she vanished forever! Or so they thought. Appearance Advu appears with bronze fur, she seems shiny, wears a magenta dress, blue boots and a careful expression. She is usually seen with other appearances. Personality Advu is very smart, loving, careful and thoughtful. She used to be when she was still living with her parents, but until she was adopted by the Undertale army, she was sad, cold and depressed. When she escaped, she was scared, and also after her husband's corruption. Mission Advu was assigned by bowser after the death of jack hammer which was to find the fire type's most important person out of their tribe. But then advu's younger brother said that she was taking the battle way too far, just until he was struck by lightning after he was fighting an electric-type. Because of this, advu did this mission alone and she waited all day. It was time for her to kill one of them. When the fire types went to the fighting types, the leader, charizard had planned on a peaceful strategy and make sure that the elemental war wouldn't go far. Then when all the fighting types dropped their weapons, advu managed to grab a fighting type spear and threw it right at a fennekin named maxinne. The poor Little one had to utter her last words before falling onto the ground. Charizard cried in pain while tee ammo braixen shrieked in rage at the sight of his fallen sister. The angry braixen didn't like the fracri What read was this: "We've heard about your plan with the ground types! Go back to your volcanoes where you belong! this land is ours now!" It enraged charizard and the fire types a lot and they demand war against fighting types. Relationships Lord Natodames Advu agreed in a marriage with lord Natodames and then was afraid of him during his corruption. Jack Hammer Advu was the Royal guard for Jack hammer until his death, where she was traumatized like hammer bro and would do anything if he would've been hurt. Markowski the archeops and elmira the treecko Advu finds them both as younger siblings after her sister got corrupted and her brother was injured (And almost to death). She would do anything to defend them. Quotes "Lord Natodames! I thought you were evil already!" "Frisk! Please stop! I did not mean it!!" "NOO!!" "Help me!" "We don't want your land, ice types! Take it or leave it!" Trivia * Advu was the only normal type to ever be an assassin for A Mario villian. * She also has a theory behind her of who is the real assassin. * Advu is not really good at mega-evolving. Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Females Category:Main Heroes